12 angel 12 demonio
by Yusei Star
Summary: BAKURA ES UN DEMONIO AL CUAL MANDAN A DESTRUIR UNA ALDEA HUMANA, EN SU VIAJE ENCUENTRA ALGO QUE NO ESPERABA VER. UN PEQUEÑO ANGEL DE ALAS NEGRAS
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: este fic es yaoi, los personajes no son miosm. La historia si**

**Por favor dejar reviews**

**¿ANGEL O DEMONIO?**

CAP. 1 ¿ANGEL O DEMONIO?

LA HISTORIA COMIENZA HACE 6 AÑOS, UNA PEQUEÑA FUE ABANDONADA EN UNA IGLESIA.

ESTA PEQUEÑA TENIA 2 ALAS DE ANGEL EN COLOR NEGRO.

PRONTO, TODA LA ALDEA SE ENTERO DE ESTO Y FUERON CON EL PADRE A PEDIRLE QUE LA MATARA.

EL PADRE DIJO QUE ESTO SERIA UN PACADO Y QUE DIOS NO LO PERMITIRIA.

HACI LA PEQUEÑA CRECIO EN ESA IGLESIA.

CUANDO CUMPLIO 6 AÑOS EL PADRE LA DEJO IR AL PUEBLO ESPERANDO QUE NADIE LA TRATARA MAL POR SUS ALAS.

PERO ESO FUE LO QUE PASO:

UNOS ALDEANOS VIERON A LA POBRE NIÑA JUGANDO SOLA EN EL BOSQUE, LA ACORRALARON Y LA LLEVARON AL PUEBLO

DONDE LA MALTRATARON MAS ELLA PUDO ESCAPAR ILESA….

-monstruo-gritaron los aldeanos al ver a la niña.

Esta salio corriendo a buscar un refugio en algún lugar, pronto encontró un callejo y se escondió allí.

Mientras tanto en el infierno

-!Bakura¡-grito un demonio de forma humana, con ojos de olor azul, pelo castaño, alto, con un muy mal carácter.

-¿Qué?-respondió otro demonio, mas parecido a un ángel con ojos cafés, pelo blanco y piel del mismo color igual de alto que el otro.

-Lucifer dice que tienes que destruir esta aldea-dijo al momento de señalar en un mapa un pequeño lugar.

-¿no puedes enviar a otro Seth?-pregunto Bakura, la verdad no tenia ganas de hacer nada el dia de hoy.

-NO, YA HE HECHO TODOS TUS DEBERES, PUEDE QUE SEAS MI HERMANO PERO ESTOY HARTO DE TI, ¡ASI QUE HAZLO!.respondió Seth de una forma tajante

Así Bakura se fue a la dichosa aldea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde esta ese monstruo?-se preguntaban los aldeanos.

Bakura sintió la presencia de algo tal vez un ángel, pero se le hacia muy familiar.

Poco a poco fue buscando el aura de aquel ser, para su asombro era una pequeña niña.

-¡NO DEBES AYUDAR A NINGUN ANGEL!-oyó en su cabeza , mas no lo escucho, le parecía muy familiar, además era solo una niña.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto arrodillándose para verla.

Ella alzo la vista y vio 1 par de alas de murciélago que tenia.

-si-respondió

-¿dime de que te escondes?-volvió a preguntar.

-de los aldeanos-contesto al momento de que apuntaba a la dirección donde todos los de la aldea se encontraban.

Bakura vio a la pequeña y vio la razón por la que la perseguían, 1 par de alas negras.

-espérame aquí, ya regreso-dijo Bakura antes de irse y usando todo su poder destruyo la aldea con un gran ciclón.

-bueno ya regrese, ahora ven-dijo Bakura

La niña lo siguio y pronto Bakura se convirtió en su nuevo amigo

pero el destino les tenia preparado una verdad escondida a ambos, bakura jamas se espero algo de este tipo y tal ves nunca lo espero…………………….

tbc….

* * *

que tal, este fue el primer fic que escribi y publique en mi metroflog

espero les guste por que a muchos en el metro les gusto

.com/yamiatemyugi

el fic esta publicado desde agosto a si que solo tiene 8 cap.

aun no esta terminado y pieso terminarlo aquí

la version metroflog tiene mas capitulos , pero son mas cortos por lo que les recomiendo segur aquí en fanfiction.

los espero pronto aquí


	2. quien es pandora

Advertencia: este fic contienes personajes que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es mia...

Capitulo 2: ¿Quién es Pandora

Bien aquí va el capitulo 2 de medio angel  
espero q les guste al fin sale yami

-bueno pequeña ¿como te llamas?-pregunto bakura

-no tengo nombre, el padre no me dio uno-respondió la peque

-que tal pandora-hablo bakura

-me gusta-contesto

-¿entonces no tienes familia?-pregunto bakura

-no-respondió pandora

mientras tanto en el cielo.

¡Yamiel!-grito un joven rubio y de ojos miel.

-¿que pasa Joel?-pregunto el otro joven de pelo negro, las puntas fiusha y rayos rubios y unos ojos color rubi.

-destruyeron la aldea donde dejaste a tu hija-dijo Joel tratando de calmar su respiracion.

-¡¿que?!, ¿donde esta Joel?-pregunto Yamiel

-no se, un demonio llamado Bakura destruyo todo-dijo Joel.

-Bakura...yo pense que ...-tal vez es otro-interrumpió joel a Yamiel

-iré al purgatorio-dijo yamiel

-estas loco, que tal si Gabriel se entera-hablo joel

-lo siento, pero es mi hija-respondió yamiel

-yamiel-exclamo joel

-nunca olvide a bakura, y ahora mi hija me necesita-respondio yamiel

-esta bien, yo te cubrire pero por favor vuelve pronto-le dijo joel a yamiel antes de que este se marchara.

///flash back///

-te amo por favor no me abandones-decia yamiel con lagrimas en los ojos.

-yo tambien te amo y por eso voy a protegerte- decia bakura alejandose de yamiel y una bebita

///fin del flash back///

-aun te amo bakura y por eso encontrare a nuestra hija-dijo yamiel con decision saliendo asi del cielo.

-mi hijo bakura-se oyo una voz femenina,casi angelical.

-no entiendo x que no simplemente le dices la verdad-respondio otra voz tambien de un angel pero era una voz masculina

-no hermano, bakura aun no puede saber que es un angel-respondio.

-alexiel si le dices dejaras de sufrir-hablo la voz de su hermano.

-no el crecio junto a los demonios y piensa q eso es, x ahora solo buscare la forma de decirle la verdad-dijo ella al retirarse  
del lugar.

-hermana ya deja de ser la victima.-respondio el angel antes de alejarse del lugar donde se encontraba un lago.

un lago de agua cristalina q mostro la silueta de bakura y pandora a los angeles....

* * *

Mientras

-Pandora, ¿no tienes algo con lo que podamos encontrar a alguien de tu familia?-pregunto bakura.

-nada-respondió Pandora

-esta bien, vamos por hoy nos quedaremos en mi dimensión-dijo alegre antes de entrar por el portal

-¡bakura!-grito seth

-hay no....-susurro bakura para si.

-bakura, no puedo creer que no mataras ala basura q tragiste-dijo seth

-seth no es basura, aunque tampoco es humana-dijo el demonio albino( bakura)

-matala, es un angel-ordeno seth

-no lo hare, es una niña-hablo bakura y agarrando la mano de pandora salio del infierno.

-si supieras-susurro seth

mientras ......

-estuvo aqui-dijo yamiel al ver el gran desastre.

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto bakura al ver al angel

-mi nombre es yamiel-respondio.

tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: este fic contienes personajes que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es mia...

Capitulo 3: la familia reunida

-mi hijo bakura-se oyo una voz femenina,casi angelical.

-no entiendo x que no simplemente le dices la verdad-respondio otra voz tambien de un angel pero era una voz masculina

-no hermano, bakura aun no puede saber que es un angel-respondio.

-alexiel si le dices dejaras de sufrir-hablo la voz de su hermano.

-no el crecio junto a los demonios y piensa q eso es, x ahora solo buscare la forma de decirle la verdad-dijo ella al retirarse  
del lugar.

-hermana ya deja de ser la victima.-respondio el angel antes de alejarse del lugar donde se encontraba un lago.

un lago de agua cristalina q mostro la silueta de bakura y pandora a los angeles....

Pandora, ¿no tienes algo con lo que podamos encntrar a alguien de tu familia?-pregunto bakura.

-nada-respondio Pandora

-esta bien, vomos por hoy nos quedaremos en mi dimencion-dijo alegre antes de entrar por el portal

-¡bakura!-grito seth

-hay no....-susurro bakura para si.

-bakura,no puedo creer que no mataras ala basura q tragiste-dijo seth

-seth no es basura, aunque tampoco es humana-dijo el demonio albino( bakura)

-matala, es un angel-ordeno seth

-no lo hare, es una niña-hablo bakura y agarrando la mano de pandora salio del infierno.

-si supieras-susurro seth

mientras ......

-estuvo aqui-dijo yamiel al ver el gran desastre.

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto bakura al ver al angel

-mi njombre es yamiel-respondio.

oh entonces es un placer conocerte-dijo bakura de modo sarcastico

-me recuerdas a alguien-hablo pandora  
colocandose detras de pandora

-pues es x q yo soy tu madre-

-¡tu no puedes ser su madre! x q la abondonaste-reclamo bakura

tuve que dejarla para salvarla-respondio yamiel

-de que-pregunto bakura

-de tu hermano seth-respondio yamiel

-no te creo ninguna mentira!-grito bakura

-es la verdad, ademas tu eres su padre!-respondio yamiel

-entonces x q no recuerdo.....

asi los recuerdo de un pasado distante regresaron.

--------flash back------

bakura se encontraba amenudo con un angel,

-yami!-grito bakura al ver a su amado angel.

-bakura!-grito yami al ver a su amado.

-como esta nuestro bebe-pregunto bakura al ver a su querido yami con su pancita //se imaginan a yami con pansita de embarazada//

-muy bien pero....

su voz fue intrerrumpida x un rugido mas cuando pudieron escapar yamiel tuvo q dar a luz

-mi bebe-susurro yamiel

-mira q linda es nuestra bebe-respondio bakura

-te amo, yami tengo q volver, llevate a nuestra bebe tan lejos como puedas-le dijo bakura a yami con lagrimas en los ojos.

-te amo por favor no me abandones-decia yamiel con lagrimas en los ojos.

-yo tambien te amo y por eso voy a protegerte- decia bakura alejandose de yamiel y una bebita

------fin del flash back------

asi pandora recupero a su familia

pero la historia recien cominza


	4. 3 amigos y la voz

Advertencia: el sig. Fic contiene personajes que no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Pandora x Yusei: hay que puedo decir, hace mucho que no publicaba sobre este fic… bueno ahora el próximo si mal no recuerdo es el lemon…**

**3 amigos y La voz**

Pandora jugaba en el purgatorio, Bakura y Yamiel se habían  
ido a vivir a una villa donde ángeles y demonios viven en paz.

-vamos Snow ¡atrápala!-grito pandora mientras le lanzaba una pelota a su mascota/pequeño grifo blanco/

el pequeño grifo tardo mucho a si q pandora fue a buscarlo.

-que lindo eres-dijo un ángel de ojos azules y pelo negro.

-Snow-grito pandora cuacando a su mascota.

El grifo salió corriendo con la niña de alas negras.

-eres un demonio?-pregunto el ángel

-no soy un ángel-demonio-dijo orgullosa la niña.

-eso no es posible?-volvió a preguntar

-no me ves-contesto con el típico tono sarcástico de Bakura/típico/

-si tienes razón, mi nombre es Yusei ¿cuál es el suyo?-pregunto de forma cortes

-pandora Ikeda -respondió

-eres hija de Bakura Ikeda?¡-pregunto sorprendido

-si-respondió orgullosa

-pandora¡-grito un demonio castaño

-Jaden-grito pandora al ver a su primo

Mientras….

-quiero q ella muera-decía una voz de niña

-¿como la matamos?-pregunto un monstruo

-ella tenía una debilidad -respondió la voz

-¿cuál?-hablo otro monstruo

-su hijo-dijo al momento de salir de las sombras, una niña parecida a pandora pero con alas blancas.

Mientras...

-Alexiel, ¡Kibail fue liberada! -grito una joven ángel.

-lo sé-respondió Alexiel-si Kibail se libero entonces Bakura esta...

Jibril, avisa a Metatron y Sevoftarter, si Kibail apareció entonces todos estamos en peligro-grito Alexiel con mucha preocupación.

Jibril se va a buscar a Metatron y Sevoftarter

mientras...

-Bakura, pandora-susurro...-pronto también morirán

Tbc…

Pandora x Yusei: xD bueno la verdad yo ya me había olvidado de este fic… no es personal, pero luego de que la libreta donde lo escribí se me perdiera…. Este bueno no había tenido ideas nuevas….


End file.
